


lay me down, my star in the sky

by QueenSeal



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSeal/pseuds/QueenSeal
Summary: "Lay me down, in the river of peace, so I may cover myself, with a white sheet.Lay me down, in the meadow of hope, so my flowers may spread to bring our souls close.Lay me down, my star in the sky, as I feel your heart, while you beat mine.Lay me down, forever to sleep, this is our end, is was destined to be."To be read with this playlist, on 8Tracks.https://8tracks.com/warmongrel/a-delicate-heart





	lay me down, my star in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Starts as any old regular writing piece on here, and somehow turned in to a poem by the end. Summary poem was written by me, specifically for this work. Enjoy!

“Jack!” he heard Rhys call. Jack turned his head to see the bullet Rhys had fired missed the bullymong, instead hitting a giant spore behind it. Except this spore had a purple gas emitting from its pores, seeking out Rhys in long tentacles.

“RHYS! SLAG SPORE” he yelled, desperately trying to climb over the rocky surface he was stuck in. Stupid Pandora for having this shit here. Jack yelled, in anger, as he took one final pull before his foot was finally freed. He sighed in relief as the blood returned, taking away the pins and needles sensation. He aimed his gun, shooting down the spore in two shots, waiting for the homing targets to hit his shield. He felt the impact as he jumped over the remaining rock, those missiles finally breaching the shield, only taking it down to half. Jack needed to get to Rhys, make sure he wasn’t hit.

As Jack rounded the corner of another rock formation, he looked for Rhys, but only saw empty rocks and dirt. Where the hell did he go? Did he seriously get so scared that he ran farther into this stupid cave? Jack heard a small whimper, just below him. 

There was Rhys, laying in the dirt, with far too much blood as Jack would like puddled around him. Jack was there is an instant, assessing the wounds with frantic hands trying to get the bleeding under control.

“Jack.. it’s no use. It hit me, I- you have to leave me, Jack” Rhys’ voice came out hoarse, and quiet. 

“No, Rhysie. I’m not gonna leave you. Just shut your pretty lips and I’ll have you fixed up in no time, got it?” he commanded. He would not let his Rhys just die away from a spore of all things. He couldn’t.

“Here’s a insta-health, just breath okay kitten?” He didn’t know whether he was reassuring Rhys or himself anymore. He stabbed the health into Rhys’ leg, but nothing happened. “Shit” Jack muttered, realizing Rhys was too badly injured for just a quick health inject. He needed to get Rhys’ translocator to send a signal to the nearest New-U station, and fast. If the host body was in too bad of shape, he could risk killing Rhys through the respawn portal.

He grabbed the ECHO from Rhys’ thigh, fingers running across the keypad in a frenzy. “Hurry up, you stupid shit ECHO”

“Jack… it’s not- it’s not gonna work. Jack-“ But Jack paid no attention to Rhys as he connected to the station outside. He just needed the DNA of Rhys to get there before it was too late, if he wasn’t too late already- No. Rhys was fine, he’s fine, he’s just roughed up a bit, I’ve suffered worse! If I can get through this, so can he. He’s going to be fine! When we get through this, we can go back to Helios and I’ll make him hot chocolate and he’ll ask for those stupid little marshmallows he loves. He’ll get a whipped cream moustache, like he always does. We can go bowling again, and I’ll laugh as he falls over, the ball nearly dropping from his skinny little arms. He’ll switch to his metal arm at the last minute, and win the game and I’ll pretend to be angry, like we always have done. We can snuggle on the couch, watching a horror movie. Rhys will get all scared and try to hide away but he’s so damn cute when he uses Jacks hand to cover his eyes. He’s going to be just fine, he’s-

“New-U Respawn, Failed.”

Jack looked over and above the ECHO, green and blue meeting blue and brown. One pair was filled with fear, and anger. The other laid with sadness, pain, and love. Those eye’s had been on a journey together, one that anyone alive should be grateful to have. Those eyes have been through hate, anger, jealousy, resentment and loath. But they had also been through friendship, love, respect, trust, lust, and an everlasting bond. Two pairs, one tumultuous ballad.

The slag was infectious. It coursed up the young mans veins, pulsing under the flesh as it journeyed towards the brain, where fatality would occur.

“Jack I… I love you. I wa-want you to go on. Live.” he whispered, reaching a hand to his soulmate of all those years.

“No, Rhys don’t you start saying your goodbyes. I’m gonna find a way, I promise. I’ll FIND A WAY.” He yelled, clenching as hard as he could around Rhys’ hand. 

“Jack just promise me one thing… That you’ll fight. You will fight aga.. against yourself, to no-not wither away. Promise me Jack, that you’ll LIVE.” Tears streamed down his face, the excruciating pain only growing greater, vision slowly fading. 

“I love you so much Rhys I-… I promise. I promise Rhys” Jack could only watch as the sick slag made it’s final move, the destination it was destined to reach. The older man, his soul clung onto the body, for fear of letting go, it should disappear. He held on, clinging to seemingly the last love he would ever face. The last of anything good in his life, that he would know. To him, their souls were bonded together, at the very heart. They were the absolute, the ending, the everlasting. 

He was forced from position, by the previous enemies looming overhead threatening to steal his own life away should he stay longer. The pair of eyes met once more, in a final, desperate look, before they were forced from each other, for the first time in decades. 

And suddenly, green and blue remained, alone.


End file.
